<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Argument by Thestruggleismelon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350265">Argument</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon'>Thestruggleismelon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Modern AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied Drug Use, Light Angst, Marijuana, Rated for swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kitster posts pictures of Anakin smoking on his insta, Padmé confronts Anakin about his smoking habit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Modern AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Argument</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shout out to GauntletGlove for sending me the pics that inspired this work and sparking a creative thought for the first time in like months  </p><p>Please don’t forget to like, comment, or both and send in prompts or something that may or may not inspire a story or can be worked into a larger story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anakin woke up the morning after hanging with Kitster feeling…odd. His head hurt, his mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton, he felt groggy and disoriented, and like getting up would be the death of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing at his phone he saw a text from Padmé and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Padmé Naberrie: tell me those pics on Kitster’s insta are photoshopped</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” he muttered, opening Instagram and seeing the series of pictures that his friend posted. “Kitster, I swear I’m going to kill you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin Skywalker: they’re photoshopped, I promise. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Padmé Naberrie: I’m coming over</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin Skywalker: bet. I’m just chilling in my room. Haven’t even gotten up to put on real clothes yet lmao.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Owen! Does the room smell like weed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it smells like it usually does,” Owen mumbled, “Why are you shouting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No reason,” he lied, trying to still his face into a neutral expression. He heard a car pull up, followed by the driver’s door slam. He counted the number of seconds before the front door rattled and slammed. “Fuck,” he whispered before turning to Owen. “Get out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck no. This was my room way before you lot moved in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Owen. Leave. I’ll do your chores for the next week, just leave the room.” He heard his mother making small talk with Padmé and his heart rate picked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But the next time Beru comes over, you have to clear the room no questions asked,” Owen said, grabbing a pair of shorts to put on. Footsteps echoed on the staircase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Whatever. Just get-“ the door opened and Padmé stood in the doorway, her face calm, but her eyes blazed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Owen, will you give Anakin and I a moment?” She asked. Owen grumbled, and finally left the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, beautiful,” Anakin whispered, “how are you this morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. Did you smoke?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” The corner of his mouth twitched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that on your nightstand?” She pointed to the end of the joint Kitster left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“End of a joint.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you didn’t smoke, how did you know what it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not stupid, and it’s Kitster’s. He left it when he went home last night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you lying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he muttered, looking at the ground and tried to keep his smile from showing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God fucking dammit Anakin! You did smoke!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yes. Once!” Padmé glared at him. “Fine! Once a month for three months!” She glared at him. “Alright! It was once a week for three months! But I’m not interested in it anymore! Last night was my last time. I promise!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to have to rethink this relationship,” Padmé muttered. “First, you smoke and you try to hide it and now you’re lying to me! I don’t know if I can trust you! What other lies have you told me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin kept his eyes trained on the ground, his jaw clenching. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, still avoiding her gaze. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I know you don’t want to be involved and I know you applied to Washington university, and I knew that if you found out and we’re involved, your chances of getting accepted were gone. I was trying to protect you. But I fucked it up like I do everything!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, this would be grounds to break up-“ a loud crash and a series of thumps cut her off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look! I won’t smoke!” He chucked a plastic baggy out of his now open window and a lighter followed it. “I promise! Please don’t go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, hey. Look at me. I’m not going anywhere. I’m absolutely furious with you for lying to me and I’m very upset at you for smoking but I’m right here. Look at me. Breathe, okay. I’m right here, I’m right here.” She held his face in her hands and let his forehead against hers. “Ani, love, breathe. In and out.” He continued to breathe shakily as her hand danced across his neck and shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m not perfect and that I always fuck everything up! You deserve somebody better,” he finally gasped out, tears sliding down his cheeks, his eyes closed and his breath coming in sharp pants. Padmé ran her hand down his back, gently reassuring him that she was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love, I don’t want better. I want you.” He sighed. “Anakin, it’s true. I don’t want somebody that’s better because they don’t have any character. You’re imperfect, you’ve got flaws, you make mistakes. It’s okay. I’m not perfect either. And you want me, right? Even for all my flaws?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, stepping closer to her, letting his head to rest against her shoulder. She rubbed his back and pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder. “Then why wouldn’t I want you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m a fucked up, pot-head, without a dad,” he muttered against her skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who told you that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rush.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, Rush is a bully. He’s trying to get with me, okay? Don’t listen to him. You aren’t a fucked up, fatherless, pot-head. You’re a sweet, caring, young man. You’re still in trouble, don’t get me wrong.” He blushed, the tips of his ears turning pink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize for having emotions or being human.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to say that I was sorry for lying. You don’t deserve that.” She kissed his shoulder again and patted his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. And if you lie to me about something like this again, we’re going to have a different talk, deal?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin nodded, finally looking her in the eyes. “Deal,” he whispered. Padmé stroked his hair off of his forehead and smiled softly at him. “One more thing. Will you not tell my mom?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep it between us. If you smoke and then lie about it again, I’ll tell her.” He released her and flopped back on his bed. “Are you exhausted now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he whispered, “come lay with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just for a few minutes, okay? Your mother made breakfast and I said I wouldn’t keep you long.” Padmé settled behind him, her front to his back, and slung an arm over his waist. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” He flipped over and looked at her. “You’re not leaving me are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m not breaking up with you. I haven’t decided on your punishment for lying to me yet, though. Now relax a bit, you’re gonna make yourself sick.” Anakin buried his face in her chest and sighed softly before falling back asleep. Padmé relaxed as well, lulled to sleep by her boyfriend’s body heat and steady breathing. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>